


An Evening Out

by gaensebluemchen



Category: The Last Door (Video Game)
Genre: Allusions to period-typical homophobia, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, as in they have to keep their relationship a secret, but trust me this is actually complete sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaensebluemchen/pseuds/gaensebluemchen
Summary: It's Wakefield's birthday, and he and Kaufmann spend the evening together.
Relationships: Johan Kaufmann/John Wakefield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	An Evening Out

For what was probably the third time in the past fifteen minutes, John Wakefield checked if his cravat was sitting straight. Not surprisingly, a look at the mirror revealed that the white silk was tied as flawlessly as it had been a few moments ago. Slightly irritated with himself, Wakefield gave his reflection an exasperated smile.

“You're acting like a schoolboy.”

Being a grown man, he probably should not be so nervous at the prospect of going to the theatre with Kaufmann; however, this was their first time going out together since they had confessed their affections for each other. What if someone could tell that something between them had changed? A cold weight seemed to press down on his chest at that thought. Still, it was not only anxiety that he felt, no, he was also excited for their first proper rendezvous. It was Wakefield's birthday, and they had decided to spend a nice, quiet evening together, watching a play, maybe drinking some wine afterwards...

The sound of a carriage coming to a halt on the cobblestones outside pulled him out of his thoughts. He went for the door, almost grabbing his customary blue coat instead of the theatre-appropriate black tailcoat that the maid had brushed out for the occasion. Wakefield opened the door, just as his visitor outside was about to knock, accidentally startling both of them.

Kaufmann – Johan, Wakefield thought and felt warmth spread through his chest, although he still was not used to calling him by his first name – needed a moment to regain his composure, then he smiled and laid a hand on Wakefield's shoulder.

“Good evening, mein Freund. And many happy returns.”

“Good evening. I was just beginning to worry whether you would come at all,” Wakefield answered and took an exaggerated look at his watch.

Kaufmann chuckled.

“I still had some... business to tend to. I'm sorry. But really, I'm not that late. We have plenty of time.”

Wakefield raised an eyebrow, but Kaufmann gave no further explanation, so he just took his hat and together they got into the carriage.

Feeling safe enough in the relative cover the brougham provided, Wakefield reached for Kaufmann's hand, his fingertips brushing over the other man's knuckles before they came to rest over his fingers. Although they were both wearing gloves, Wakefield was certain he could feel Kaufmann's warmth through the thin leather.

Kaufmann smiled and leaned over to whisper in his ear: “You look particularly handsome tonight, if I may say so.”

“Why thank you. I was just thinking the same about you.”

They spent the rest of the ride just talking about their day, comfortable in the knowledge that the other one took an honest interest even in the more mundane parts of their companion's life.

Soon, they arrived at the theatre. It was a comedy, a delightful play about two young men marrying the women they loved, despite their fathers' initial objections. The performance was excellent, and enjoying it together with Kaufmann made the experience even better. Wakefield would have already considered the evening perfect, but in the carriage on the way home, Kaufmann suddenly reached into one of his pockets, and pulled out a very small box.

“What's this?” Wakefield asked, taking the box.

“The reason I was almost late. I was not sure which one would suit you best, and before I knew it, I had spent much more time at the jeweller's than I had intended.”

Wakefield opened the box, his breath hitching in his throat. Inside was a silver pin for a tie, delicately crafted, adorned with a small pearl.

“I thought it would complement your eyes beautifully... Do you like it?”

Wakefield could tell that Kaufmann was a bit uneasy; his accent always got stronger when he was anxious, and he combed a hand through his dark hair.

“It's wonderful. Thank you,” Wakefield said and beamed at Kaufmann.

He carefully picked up the pin to take a closer look at it, but Kaufmann's voice made him pause.

“Will you... let me put it on you?”

Wordlessly, Wakefield handed him the pin and held still while Kaufmann fastened it to his cravat. Their faces were so close together that he could feel Kaufmann's breath on his lips, and suddenly, he wished they were home already. For a moment, Kaufmann let his hands rest on Wakefield's chest and just looked at him, then he pulled back.

“You're so beautiful,” Kaufmann said quietly, and Wakefield was sure that he was blushing, his face all hot, his heart beating fast and loud.

When the carriage turned onto the street where Wakefield lived, he put a hand on Kaufmann's arm.

“Will you spend the rest of the evening with me?”

Kaufmann smiled.

“There's nothing I'd rather do, mein Liebster.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a suspicion Victorian men wouldn't make much fuss about their birthdays, but nevermind. I just wanted some fluff : )  
>  _Mein Liebster_ is German for _My Dearest, My Darling_ , or you could translate it as _Love_ (as in, the petname).  
> I don't own anything. I never do.


End file.
